


More than One Kind of Magic

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Magic, Parabatai Bond, jace gets injured, magic pain relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Based on this anon prompt: "Can you do a malec prompt where jace gets really hurt and Alec can feel it and Magnus helps him through the pain and stuff?"





	More than One Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!

Alec stood with Magnus on his- _their_ balcony, softly kissing the warlock in the glow of the lights of Brooklyn’s night life. They’d just come back from a date in Costa Rica, where they’d gone hiking through the Cloud Forest to watch the sun set. He was just bringing his hand up to cup Magnus’s face when he suddenly doubled over, a shooting pain in his side.

“Alexander??” Magnus cried out, worry coloring his features, “Alexander, are you alright?” Alec collapsed to the ground, crying out, his body taut with pain, as he whimpered, “Magnus, it hurts… so bad…”

“Alexander, what’s the matter??” he pleaded, blue flames dancing over the Shadowhunter as Magnus desperately trying to diagnose the cause of Alec’s pain.

“J-Jace…” Alec gasped out, “must be hurt…” Magnus understood immediately. His boyfriend’s Parabatai must have been injured on his mission, causing Alec to feel the pain through their bond. Magnus carefully lifted Alec into his arms, carrying him to the large bed in their room.

“P-please help him,” Alec begged, his eyes squeezed shut, unaware that Magnus had already pulled his phone out and dialed Cat’s number.

“Alexander, darling, do you know where he is?” Magnus asked as the phone rang. Alec gasped out, “N-No… Magnus, help…” Alec’s voice was so small, so raw, Magnus clenched his jaw, willing Cat to pick up. Cat picked up on the fourth ring and Magnus quickly explained the situation, asking her to find Jace and do what she could to help him. She agreed and he hung up turning his full attention to his boyfriend.

Magnus tightly grabbed Alec’s hand, “I know it hurts, Alexander, but I’m here. You’re not alone.” At that moment, he noticed Alec’s Parabatai rune glimmering gold and his breath caught. He’d opened up that pathway in order to track Jace, and Alec had nearly died.

Despite the gold shimmer, Alec hadn’t pulled under very far. He was still partly conscious, but Magnus had a bad feeling that if he didn’t do something, Alec could slip too far and not be able to be brought back. Magnus swallowed down his terror at the thought, and tightened his grip on Alec’s hand.

“Alexander, I need you to focus on my voice, okay? Focus on me, Alexander. It’s important,” Magnus demanded. Alec’s eyes fluttered, losing focus and Magnus wanted to scream. He gently shook the Shadowhunter.

“Alexander, I need you to focus and stay with me. I’m gonna tell you a story and I want you to listen,” Magnus pleaded, realizing it wasn’t working, “Alexander, please…” Tears welled in his eyes as he whispered, “Please come back to me…” He leaned in and kissed Alec with all the love he had for the Shadowhunter.”

And then Alec was kissing him back. Magnus pulled away in shock, “Alexander??” Alec groaned in pain, gasping, “I, ah… I think you should,” he gritted his teeth, wincing, before continuing, “should kiss me again.” Magnus was slightly confused but he wasn’t about to question an opportunity to kiss his favorite Shadowhunter so he leaned in and kissed him, relishing the feel of Alexander’s lips against his own.

When Magnus finally pulled away, Alec looked up at him and squeezed his hand, murmuring, “It’s probably ridiculous, but… Everything hurts less with you…” Magnus smiled down at him softly and kissed his hand, focusing his magic on soothing Alec’s pain.

Alec sighed with relief as Magnus’s magic swept through him, and he mumbled, “Baby, you’re the best…” Magnus chuckled as he replied, “Oh, I know.” Alec chuckled as well at that, before looking up at Magnus, with big, sweet eyes, and asked, “Lay with me?”

“Of course,” Magnus answered, curling up with the Shadowhunter, and nuzzling into him.

“Mmm…” Alec hummed, relaxing.

“How do you feel?” Magnus asked, magic still flowing through their intertwined hands.

“It still hurts, but it’s a lot better now,” Alec replied, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Magnus smiled back, “I’m glad, but I should warn you that once Cat finds Jace and starts healing him, I won’t be able to hold back the pain with my magic because it would interfere with hers.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, murmuring, “Just don’t leave me…”

“Never,” Magnus promised. It was less than ten minutes later when Magnus felt the pressure of Cat’s magic pushing against his and murmured to Alec, “it’s time.” He slowly withdrew his magic, wincing as Alec gritted his teeth, a quiet whimper escaping. Magnus held him close, rubbing the Shadowhunter’s back, “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

Alec clung to Magnus, his breath coming quicker as he huffed, “Christ, this hurts…”

“You're safe, Alexander. I’ll keep you safe,” Magnus reassured him. Alec nodded, pressing his face into Magnus’s chest, mumbling, “ ‘m so glad I’ve got you…” Magnus ran his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair.

“It’s the magic fingers, huh?” Magnus said with a grin. Alec shook his head, murmuring, “It’s the kindness, warmth, and passion.”

“Alexander…” Magnus murmured, blushing. Alec sighed softly as the pain began to lessen. Magnus hugged him close, planting a kiss on top of his head. Alec slowly relaxed as the pain faded, sagging against Magnus.

“Getting better?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded, murmuring, “Thank you for this, Magnus.”

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus replied as though taking care of Alec was the most obvious choice in the world and to him it was. Alec yawned as the last of the pain cleared away and Magnus rubbed his back, murmuring, “Get some sleep, baby.” Alec just yawned again, snuggling into Magnus, his eyes drifting closed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! If you want me to write a continuation, just say so in the comments! If you want to see more writing from me, leave me a prompt [here](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
